More Than a Willing Spirit
This Quest is obtained from the communications panel outside of the Grit Gate town after completing the quest A Canticle for Barathrum. Quest Summary 'Objectives' 'Travel to Golgotha' Travel to the great cave Golgotha north of Grit Gate. Reward: 250XP 'Find a Dysfunctional Waydroid' Find a dysfunctional waydroid in the ruins of Golgotha. Reward: 250XP 'Repair the Waydroid' Repair the waydroid. Reward: 250XP 'Return to Grit Gate' Return to Grit Gate with the waydroid and speak with the Barathrumites. Reward: 1250XP Walkthrough See the page about Golgotha for detailed tips and cheesy methods in getting trough the place # Travel north of Grit Gate to Golgotha. Drop down one of the Slimy Chutes. Survive the insanity that follows, doing your best to hurry down, down, down. Don't linger! # Once you reach level 5 (the Cloaca) explore it until you find the Scrapped Waydroid. At least two will always be laying around. #* There is Slog of the Cloaca guarding the place, but killing it is optional in completing the quest. # Once you're carrying the droids, find the chrome platform. Stand on it and use the adjacent control switch to return to the surface. # Select the scrapped waydroid and select Repair. It seems you're able to repair it regardless of your character's abilities. Once repaired, you will receive a Dormant Waydroid. # Return to Grit Gate. When you arrive, you'll see a Otho standing in the entry hall waiting for you. Talk to him... Quest Dialog Start * Insert Argyve's Disk into the slot. ''minutes pass * '''Communications Panel: "'So it seems that you are indeed Argyve's apprentice. He wishes you to study with us. Unfortunately, we require more than a willing spirit. Qud is not Joppa. You will need to prove your worth, that you might not waste our time and efforts. Travel to the great cavern Golgotha to the north. Within its halls you will find a cache of dysfunctional waydroids. Recover one, repair it, and return here. If we are satisfied with your work, you will be admitted to our order. Otherwise, you will not be. Do you accept this arrangement?" Conclusion Upon returning to Grit Gate, Otho is awaiting you. If you speak with the Communications Panel it says: * 'Communications Panel: 'slot opens from the center of the door. A bright red light shines through. minutes pass. This is satisfactory. Enter and speak with Steward Otho. Upon speaking with Otho: * 'Otho: '"Welcome to Grit Gate. I am Otho, Barathrum's steward. I apologize for the manner of our introduction, but we must take precautions. Qud is a very unforgiving place. I am pleased to see that you've returned with the waydroid, though you still know little of the dangers you bear. Take this firearm as your reward. It bears the mark of our finest gunsmith, Sparafucile. Return when you are ready to discuss Argyve's signal. * '''Player: '''1) Thank you. I will return. Quest Rewards *Hologram Bracelet if Level <= 12 (you will also receive the Carbine below) *Scoped Masterwork Carbine if Level <= 18 *3 grenades if Level > 18 *New Quest available: Decoding the Signal *Access to the interior of Grit Gate Category:Quests